


Summer, Please Don't End

by ToriAndHerStories



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Past Love, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriAndHerStories/pseuds/ToriAndHerStories
Summary: Eli remembers her first love, who she can't help but miss a little bit.





	Summer, Please Don't End

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Natsu, Owaranaide Music Box while reading this for the full effect

Eli couldn’t help the anxiety building in her stomach. She’d tried to say it was fine, that it would be nice to see Nozomi again. But, she wasn’t sure Nozomi would feel the same way. 

There was almost a sense of guilt. After all, she was the one who broke things off. She was the one who stopped talking. Would it be awkward then, going on the same class trip in the same group? 

“Harasho…” she whispered sadly to herself as she flopped onto her bed. She crossed her arms against her chest and allowed her mind to once again tread through the sweet memories of her first summer romance. 

••• 

She didn’t even remember what the joke was. It was stupid and she probably spouted it out impulsively, but she’ll never forget the laughter that rang out in return. There was something special about this purple haired girl. This was only the first year class trip, so she had to start making a friend somewhere, right? 

“Eli, huh? Mind if I call you Elicchi?” 

She had an accent, and it was enchanting. Soft. Eli nodded slowly, taking a bite of the picnic lunch provided. They were surrounded by other girls, but Eli felt as though she had something to prove to this one particular girl. She didn’t understand it yet, but she was determined to. 

With their similar sense of humor and natural understanding of what it’s like to be lonely, she and Nozomi grew close. They ended up partnering up for everything, and she never grew tired of the girl in twintails. Although she would find herself jealous when she went with anyone else for any period of time. 

Maybe because she’s never had this close of a friend before? 

But she finally understood halfway through the trip when Nozomi fell sick on an outing. She laid with her in the bathroom, occasionally fetching water and food. She took care of her, and that’s when it clicked. 

“I love Nozomi Tojo…” she thought to herself, “I want to take care of her.” 

And that’s when she really began to notice the mutual sexual tension. And it built until one day, when they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, it broke. 

“Elicchi… could I be your girlfriend?” the usually bold girl asked softly. 

And she never thought happiness stronger than that existed. The next day they held hands. They leaned against each other freely. They cuddled when they had free time, and the others didn’t question it. They’d just begun to see the two as one person. 

But the trip was so short. 

Nozomi lived south of Eli, and it was a 20 minute trip. Which didn’t seem like a lot, but Eli couldn’t drive and her parents were always working. 

They communicated through their phones but Eli found the passion fading. She screamed at herself, dying to cling onto Nozomi. 

This girl had made her feel wanted, loved, special, things that she’d always worried she never was. Nozomi wasn’t boring, but… she just wasn’t enjoying herself anymore. 

And she wanted so badly to love Nozomi. To feel the love and passion again, to– 

••• 

Eli stood up shakily and walked over to her desk, grabbing her glass of water. She gulped it down, feeling the cold water push it's way through her tense body. She sat on the wooden chair beneath her and cupped her head in her hands. 

Nozomi… had her flaws, of course. She wasn’t serious enough when Eli needed her. And Eli had her flaws, too. She was too busy to give Nozomi the attention she deserved. 

“She deserves better,” she whispers aloud to herself. She had said the same thing on the phone to Nozomi that fateful night. 

••• 

“Eli… no! You’re wrong! You’re fine, I don’t deserve better! I love you!” 

Eli’s heart lurched. God, she wanted to scream. She wanted to scream a million things, she wanted to say… I love you. But all she could say was, 

“I’m sorry.” 

••• 

Eli was done remembering. She didn’t want to anymore. Why did summer end. Why did her passion have to end. Why couldn’t they have stayed the way they were that night, holding each other so close? Why couldn’t she feel Nozomi’s gentle hand through her hair just one more time? 

“Nozomi…” she choked out. She grabbed her glass of water again. 

Of course she missed her. Nozomi gave her everything and all she gave her in return was heartbreak. There was nothing wrong with Nozomi. She hoped she knew that. 

“There’s something wrong with me….” she declared out loud, setting the glass of water down with a soft clink. 

She couldn’t repress this forever. But what if when she sees Nozomi they fall in love again… What if the pain is repeated again? 

She couldn’t leave this unconcluded either, though. 

*** Three Weeks Later*** 

Eli rolled her suitcase across the pavement, trying to focus on the sound of wheels rolling rather than her own thoughts. 

“I’m going to see her eyes, I’m going to see them and it will be okay because–” she looked up, and those exact eyes were waiting for her. 

Her own blue eyes filled with heavy tears that mercilessly came pouring out. She reached her sleeve up to wipe them away hastily, trying to hide her face in the process. 

“Elicchi… You know it hurts me when you cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't worked on my other fic for a while, I've been very busy! Here's a NozoEli fic based on my first love.


End file.
